Pacarku Galak
by Kimmberly
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke, sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian beberapa hari lalu. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai suatu ketika Sakura ragu akan cinta lelaki itu padanya./AU/kata-kata kasar(sedikit banyak?)/alur kecepatan/susunan bahasa amburadul/romance gagal/judul ga nyambung/gaada niat bashing sungguh


**Warning: AU/kata-kata kasar(sedikit banyak?)/alur kecepatan/susunan bahasa amburadul/romance gagal/judul ga nyambung/istilah-istilah asing (maafkan kalau ada yang salah, silahkan koreksi)**

**Ps:** langsung ke intinya, kalo ga suka ga usah baca. Simple. Tapi kalo masih ngotot meninggalkan flame... **Elo jual, gue beli.**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Mr. Masashi K.**

.

.

**Pacarku Galak**

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke, sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian beberapa hari lalu. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai suatu ketika Sakura ragu akan cinta lelaki itu padanya.

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu, menghabiskan waktu mencari hiburan sudah melekat di pikiran para awam akan definisi hari sabtu. Tak jarang orang-orang baik keluarga, teman, sepasang kekasih memadati pusat kota atau pusat perbelanjaan, kafe, dan lainnya demi bersenang-senang di malam yang panjang kata orang. Dua sejoli, Sasuke dan Sakura pun tak ingin melewatkan hari itu dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama, di sebuah restoran kenamaan di Konoha mungkin lebih tepatnya—_candle light dinner_?

Bola mata kelam Sasuke sedikit-sedikit melirik pada gadis di depannya kala ia menyedok beberapa _mashed potato_ dalam _plate_. Di depannya, ada Sakura Haruno—yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya dua hari lalu. Cara menyatakan cinta Sasuke terbilang cukup unik, dia berdiri di atas tepi atap sebuah gedung (sebelumnya dia memberitahukan Sakura untuk datang ke sana) lalu menyatakan cinta pada wanita berambut merah muda asli tanpa bantuan cat rambut itu, agak licik sih dan nekat—bukan unik, Sasuke bilang kalau Sakura menolak dia akan melompat dari atap! Uchiha kan tidak mau menerima penolakan, dan mana tega sih Sakura menyaksikan si Uchiha itu melompat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri? Jadi diterimalah Sasuke tanpa sepenuhnya keberatan, karena Sakura sebenarnya memang suka sama dia juga menantikan momen pernyataan cinta walaupun maunya bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Memang orang yang sedang jatuh cinta kadang tidak menggunakan logika, itu loh si Sasuke...

"Ehm, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

Keduanya masih menyendok makanan masing-masing sampai Sakura kembali membuka suara,

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Ayunan tangan Sasuke terhenti, ia menatap kedua jelaga milik kekasihnya,

"Aku bukan menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu. Kau wanita yang baik, dan anggun."

Sang putri tunggal Haruno memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, melanjutkan aksi santapnya.

"Anggun?"

"Hm. Aku suka wanita yang kalem."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu Sakura—"

Mengingat Sasuke hanya melakukan pendekatan sehari, bahkan dia belum tahu banyak tentang Sakura tapi langsung main serobot saja, yang penting jadi miliknya dulu deh—pikirnya. Pendekatan kan bisa selama pacaran,

"—apa aku boleh tahu—"

"Sasuke—_teme_?"

Seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memotong dialog Sasuke, membuat lelaki tampan dambaan kaum hawa itu menoleh.

"_Dobe_?! Kapan kau tiba di Konoha?"

Yang dipanggil _dobe_ menampakkan cengiran lebar, memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya. Serasi dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum, senyuman yang saaaaangat jarang diperlihatkan pada siapapun, bahkan Sakura hanya diberi senyuman itu kecuali jika ia memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi Sasuke, dan dia mendapat tambahan semburat malu-malu dari pria itu.

"Hey bung! Haha. Aku baru saja tiba dua hari yang lalu, kau tahu kan aku sibuk mencari lowongan kerja. Kau datang bersama sia—"

"Uzumaki?"

Si _dobe_ mengalihkan wajahnya, masih pada posisinya berdiri di samping Sasuke,

"Haruno? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya, ia memandangi Sasuke, meja penuh makanan serta lilin-lilin kecil untuk menambah kesan romantis, lalu Sakura. Berulang-ulang kali, baru semuanya terasa begitu jelas. Ia kembali ke Sasuke, menggumamkan,"kau berkencan dengannya?" Ia sedikit membungkukkan badan, membalikkan kepala seutuhnya pada Sasuke supaya tidak terlihat Sakura. Alis Sasuke terangkat, sebelum kembali turun menciptakan kerutan-kerutan yang tercetak jelas.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Sepasang mata Sasuke melirik ke arah kekasih dan kenalannya bergantian. Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaannya, malah di alihkan,

"Sasuke_-kun_, ku rasa aku ingin ke belakang sebentar." Sakura menyapu pinggiran bibirnya dengan serbet, kemudian bangkit berlalu.

"Kau benar-benar berkencan dengannya?" Tanya lelaki berambut pirang itu setelah membayangi kepergian Sakura.

"Dia kekasihku Naruto. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Ujar Sasuke tak suka.

"Apa seleramu benar-benar sudah berubah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kukira kau menyukai wanita yang lemah lembut?"

"Memang." Dahi Sasuke setia berkerut, dia tetap tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini pergi. Malah yang ada di pikirannya kenapa Naruto dan Sakura saling mengenal?"Bagaimana kerjamu?"

Sikap Naruto berubah 180 derajat, ia kini tersenyum riang, bertolak belakang bila dibandingkan tadi saat ia membahas tentang Sakura,

"Aku diterima bekerja! _Konoha Golden Dining_!" Ujarnya sambil memasang pose angkuh, bercanda tentunya. Habisnya dia bangga, diterima bekerja oleh salah satu resto _fine dining_ berbintang kenamaan konoha.

Sasuke melongo, dipikirnya sahabatnya itu sangat idiot,"Woah! Selamat!"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mendengus sambil menjentikkan jari, sombong. Bersamaan dengan kembalinya Sakura, Naruto langsung mengubah posisinya.

"Eh, aku pulang dulu ya teme. _See you_!" Tampak terburu-buru.

"Hei! Kau pulang naik apa?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya,"Aku bisa naik _taxi_."

"Biar ku antar, lagipula aku dan Sakura sudah selesai." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, meletakkan serbet kembali ke meja. Ia melirik Sakura seakan meminta persetujuan,

"E-eh? I-iya." Wanita cantik itu menjawab gugup.

"Sungguh aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Naruto menolak, merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan sekaligus mengganggu acara makan malam keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk manis di kursi belakang mobil Sasuke, padahal tadi ia sudah mati-matian menolak tapi kawannya berambut _emo_ malah menyeretnya. Sekarang, atmosfir dalam kendaraan beroda empat terasa canggung, biasanya Naruto akan blak-blakan cuman masalahnya tidak di depan Sakura, tidak enak. Sasuke mengendalikan kemudi, merasakan kecanggungan yang sama, begitu pula Sakura yang duduk kaku di sebelah Sasuke.

"Naruto itu sahabat sedari kecilku. Waktu lulus kuliah kemarin dia pindah ke Suna, dan baru kembali."

Lensa kehijauan milik Sakura menatap lawan bicaranya,"Ohh..." Dan semuanya kembali terdiam. Tapi kekasih Haruno itu buka suara lagi,

"Katanya dia baru saja diterima di _Konoha Golden Dining_."

"Aa..."

Tangan berkulit pucat memutar kemudi melewati belokan, sang supir—Sasuke kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Kau bekerja di bagian apa _dobe_?"

Naruto yang melamun sedikit terkejut ketika kawannya mengajak berkomunikasi,"aku? Oh, aku di bagian _kitchen, roast chef_."

"Apa _chef_mu seperti dalam tayangan dapur neraka?"

"Dia—_chef_ku seorang wanita."

Dua sahabat sejak kecil saling pandang melalui kaca _spion_.

"Oh. Apa dia versi wanita dari _chef_ galak itu?"

"Ehm... _I guess_?" Safir lelaki pirang itu bergerak gelisah. Makin merasa tidak enak akan sesuatu, merasa bersalah. Sementara di depannya, Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa,

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila punya kekasih barbar begitu,"

Diam.

"Oh ya Sakura, kau kerja dimana?" Sejenak Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari kemudi supaya dapat melirik kekasihnya dari samping.

"Ah, sudah sampai Sasuke_-kun_." Nyaris saja rumah Sakura terlewat kalau Sasuke tidak segera menginjak rem. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur ia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan, semuanya turun dari mobil, Sakura membungkuk pamit pada Naruto dan ikut masuk bersama Sasuke yang mengantarnya ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggenggam sebuket kembang mawar semerah darah sambil memasuki restoran yang terlihat begitu mewah dan elegan,_ Konoha Golden Dining_. Seorang pelayan pria menyambutnya begitu ia melangkah masuk,

"Selamat malam, apa anda sudah membuat reservasi?"

"Hn. Haruno Sakura."

"Oh, anda tuan Uchiha Sasuke? Silahkan, saya tunjukkan tempat anda."

Pelayan tersebut berjalan dengan Sasuke mengekorinya di belakang. Sakura yang mengundangnya kemari, setelah mengantar Sakura pulang sabtu lalu, ia mendapat panggilan dari kekasihnya itu untuk makan malam di sana—_Konoha Golden Dining_. Yang sebelumnya dia di ajukan pertanyaan konyol dari Sakura, bertanya apakah Sasuke mencintainya? Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tidak perlu ditanya berkali-kali, jawabannya tidak pernah berubah. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Rasanya mencurigakan, apa Sakura mau mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Tanpa sadar, Sasuke meremas bungkusan buket di tangannya.

"Ini meja anda tuan," sang pelayan menunjuk sebuah meja kosong khusus bagi dua orang, mana Sakura? "Silahkan ke arah sini tuan."

Sang pelayan kembali memandu Sasuke, membuatnya bingung. Yang tadi itu kan mejanya, sekarang ia mau dibawa kemana? Apakah ini sebuah surprise? Seingatnya hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya atau perayaan hubungan mereka yang baru menginjak usia belum seminggu. Dan hari ini juga bukan ulang tahun Sakura, kalaupun iya, masa Sakura membuat kejutan untuknya sendiri?

Sasuke melirik papan nama sang pelayan—Sasori yang tengah membukakannya pintu—_kitchen_? Ia ingat sahabatnya—Naruto bekerja dalam sana.

"Silahkan tuan." Sasori mempersilahkannya masuk, ragu-ragu ia menurutinya. Barang sebentar lelaki berambut _emo_ itu berdiri mematung ketika pintu di belakangnya menutup, Sasori pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, di tempat yang seharusnya khusus karyawan semata. Dengan agak ragu ia mulai berjalan, telinganya menangkap suara familiar sedang berteriak-teriak—berusaha mengalahkan suara bising saluran udara dan alat-alat berisik lainnya.

"_Appetizer_! Bagian _appetizer_! Kenapa kerja kalian lambat sekali? Hah! Tamu-tamu kalian di luar sudah kelaparan!"

Seorang koki pria menyajikan sepiring makanan hijau seperti salad di depan wanita berambut merah muda berkuncir untuk dikoreksi.

"Jadi ini penyebabmu lambat? Lihat _lettuce_nya layu! Atur suhu ketika mem-_boiling_ _vegetable_nya. ULANGI!" Sakura mendorong piring di depannya.

Koki pria itupun pergi, Sasuke menyaksikan pria berambut pirang—Naruto membawa masakannya kepada Sakura, wanita itu ternyata_ executive chef_ yang tempo hari ia bicarakan dengan Naruto. Jadi ini maksud sahabatnya?

Sakura menatap tajam Naruto, ia mengangkat _fork_ lalu menusuk daging di depannya,

"Kau ini idiot ya? Kita menyajikan _SIRLOIN_ bukan ban mobil! ULANGI! Sudah ku peringatkan tentang pengolahannya. Berapa lama kau sekolah masak?! Masalah inipun kau tak tahu!?"

Naruto pergi seperti pelayan sebelumnya, wajahnya kesal bukan main. Gantian, kali ini seorang koki wanita bermata perak mendekati Sakura, membawa semangkuk masakan lain. Ia meletakannya hati-hati, menatap Sakura yang kini memisahkan ikan dari kuahnya ke atas piring cemas. Segera Sakura membelah daging ikan, tiba-tiba ia melempar _fork_nya sembarang, mengangkat _bowl_ dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Kau tolol ya? Kau mau membuat para tamu di luar sana sakit perut!? _Fish_nya masih MENTAH!" Gadis berambut _indigo_ yang dimarahi Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi tidak diambil pusing oleh yang lain. Mereka fokus pada kerja masing-masing, tuntutan waktu.

Tak mau tunggu lama, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, lumayan tidak tahan juga ia melihat adegan tontonannya.

"Sakura?"

Raut wajah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke masih kesal, sampai memudar begitu mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya menenteng sebuket bunga mawar. Ia tersenyum sedih barang sebentar,

"Aku bukan wanita yang selama ini kau bayangkan. Kau lihat? Inilah aku, wanita barbar seperti yang kau katakan... Maafkan aku, tidak apa bila kau ingin mengakhiri segalanya." Ungkap Sakura setengah berteriak, tak peduli didengarkan yang lain, terlalu bising. Bola mata kelamnya menatap Sakura tidak percaya, ia mengatupkan mulut rapat, Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sakura di _kitchen_ nan bising itu.

_**'Apakah ini akhir dari semuanya?' **_Padahal ia sedikit berharap Sasuke menerima dia apa adanya. Pria itu tidak mencintainya—lagi.

.

.

.

.

Restoran sudah tutup, dan dengan gontai, Sakura berjalan pulang setelah mengganti seragam _chef_nya. Masih tidak menyangka kisah cintanya berakhir begitu saja gara-gara dia wanita yang galak. Uhhh, Sakura memandang langit malam berusaha menahan air matanya supaya tidak tumpah ruah.

"Hei!" Sasuke terengah-engah berlari dari belakang dan berhenti di depannya.

Sakura melongo, dipikirnya Sasuke sudah pulang,"kau marah padaku?"

"Kenapa aku marah?"

"Karena aku tidak jujur padamu soal ini. Aku takut, setelah mendengar pernyataanmu dalam mobil kemarin..."

Sasuke maju memeluk Sakura,"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku?"

"Aku takut kau tidak mencintaiku lagii... Huwaaa!"

"Bodoh. Kau kan hanya bersikap profesional, aku bisa memakluminya. Dan tentu aku tetap mencintaimu bodoh, apapun alasannya."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukan, membenamkan wajah menangisnya pada dada bidang Sasuke, terasa begitu nyaman. Semua beban di dadanya terangkat, Sasuke mencintainya apa adanya.

"Tapi tak kusangka kau begitu galak—"

Suara gelak tawa keduanya mengudara, mengisi kesunyian malam. Sampai kapanpun, Sasuke akan tetap mencintai Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
